Excess secretion of gastric acid can cause indigestion and stomach distress and, if prolonged, can result in ulcer formation. Treatment of excess secretion of gastric acid has heretofore consisted mainly of a bland diet, abstinence from certain foods and the use of antacids to neutralize the gastric acid after it is secreted into the stomach. An improved method of treatment would result from the inhibition of gastric acid secretion. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide compounds which inhibit gastric acid secretion. Another object is to provide methods for the preparation of these compounds. A further object is to provide pharmaceutical formulations for the administration of these compounds. Still another object to provide a method to inhibit gastric secretion. These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.